


Commandes de fictions - Le plus beau jour de leur vie

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: C'était censé être le plus beau jour de la vie de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement... [Vous souhaitez faire une commande de fiction ? C'est ici ! Un de nos auteurs répondra à votre demande et écrira pour vous, la fiction de vos rêves !]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez passer une commande de fiction ici !
> 
> Pour cela, vous pouvez reviewer cette histoire en précisant ce que vous voulez (l'univers, le couple, les personnages...). Voilà, on s'occupe du reste ! Vous pouvez également passer commande sur notre Forum ou notre page facebook, à retrouver tout deux sous le nom de Comptoir des auteurs.
> 
> Mais qui sommes nous ? Nous sommes un collectif de douze auteurs qui souhaitons faire plaisir en répondant à des commandes sur des univers variés !
> 
> Et si ?  
> \- si nous ne connaissons pas l'univers ? Nous prenons la commande tout de même car nous augmentons nos rangs (quelqu'un sera alors apte à y répondre)  
> \- je veux passer plusieurs commandes ? Pas de soucis !  
> \- d'autres questions ? Nos mp vous sont ouverts !
> 
> \- L'équipe du Comptoir -  
> .
> 
> Et maintenant, place à la deuxième partie de ce chapitre : la fic !
> 
> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre trois auteurs du Comptoir, Almayen, Baderoh et Marina. L'une écrit un chapitre, la deuxième écrit la suite à son idée, la troisième rebondit sur ce qui a été dit... si bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne sait ce qui va se dérouler dans le deuxième chapitre !
> 
> Pour ce premier chapitre / prologue, c'est Almayen qui est à la plume.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, les patronus et les chocogrenouilles appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ron jura. Non pas que ce langage fleuri allait changer quoi que ce soit à sa situation – mais extérioriser sa colère faisait du bien. D'ailleurs… était-ce de la colère ? Ou…

\- Calme toi, Ron. Je sais que tu es fatigué et tendu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter tout ton stress sur cette innocente cravate. Elle n'y est pour rien.

Devant le ton serein de son meilleur ami, Ron se détendit légèrement. Harry avait raison. Si Ron était aussi épuisé mentalement, ce n'était pas à cause de _cette maudite cravate qui était décidément trop serrée et pourquoi ne s'enlevait-elle pas et_ … et la litanie désespérée se changea en de longs sanglots.

\- J'ai peur Harry…

\- Elle va bien. Je sais qu'elle va bien. C'est d'Hermione dont on parle. Où quelle soit, elle fera en sorte d'aller bien.

\- Oui mais…

\- On va la retrouver.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve ?

Devant l'air interloqué d'Harry, Ron murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Qu'elle est été contrainte de partir de force ou bien… que personne ne l'ai forcé. Et qu'elle soit partie de son propre gré.

\- Ron… elle t'aime. Il y a encore cinq heures, Hermione me disait combien elle était heureuse de se marier avec toi.

.

Il y a encore cinq heures, Hermione Granger faisait part de sa joie à Harry Potter à l'idée de se marier avec Ron Weasley.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et angoissée de toute ma vie, disait-elle avec excitation.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque examen. Mais, rajouta-t-il devant l'air faussement boudeur de sa meilleure amie, je veux bien te croire. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie. En parlant de ça, il faut que j'aille voir si Ron ne s'est pas évanoui.

.

Il y a encore cinq heures, Ron Weasley faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en murmurant tout un tas de phrases diffuses – allant des « _oui, je le veux_ » au « _surtout ne pas renverser de la mousse au chocolat sur la robe d'Hermione_ ». Il fut interrompu par trois coups sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur son témoin.

\- Pas trop stressé ?

\- Je vais mourir.

\- Je vois… si on essayait de se détendre ?

.

Il y a encore cinq heures, les demoiselles d'honneur d'Hermione Granger – Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood – s'extasiaient une nouvelle fois sur la robe blanche de la mariée.

\- Hermione, elle te va à merveille !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur la bouche de l'intéressée.

\- Je crois… je crois que c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie.

.

Il y a encore cinq heures, aujourd'hui était encore le plus beau jour de la vie d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Mais désormais, tout n'était que panique.

Car cela faisait une heure que Hermione Jean Granger, future Madame Weasley, avait disparu de sa chambre – ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trainée de sang sur le plancher et les murs. Et sur le lit, un morceau de robe arraché.


	2. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre Baderoh qui est à la plume.

Il fait si chaud …

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de revenir à ce constat. Il faisait très très chaud.

Il y a encore quelques heures, elle était en train de se regarderdans le miroir. Il avait été un temps où elle ne se trouvait pas belle, mais ce jour ci, si elle avait eu a se décrire, elle aurait sûrement utiliséle mot splendide.

Ron et elle avaient _choisi_ de se marier sur la plage de la chaumière aux coquillages, dans la simplicité et en un petit comité. Si leur décision s'était portée sur une cérémonie sobre, Hermione n'avait cependant pas lésiné sur sa robe. Ginny, Luna et elle avaient parcouru de nombreuses robes afin de mettre la main sur celle qui serait parfait pour elle, et elles l'avait trouvé.

Elle était en train de s'admirer dedans depuis un moment, savourant les derniers instant savant son mariage. Sa robe était sublime. Dans la coupe empire, elle était chic et tout en simplicité. Pas la moindre fioriture, et pourtant Hermione pouvait le dire, elle était splendide. Peut-être c _e rendu était_ dû au motif en bas de la robe, qui avec la magie des sorciers semblait se mouvoir tel la mer qu'elle entendait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Hermione était tellement absorbée dans la contemplation de son reflet, profitant de la joie qui l'assaillait de toutes parts, qu'elle ne vit que trop tard l'ombre dans le coin du miroir. Ce fut alors le noir complet...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Malgré ses nombreux efforts, il faisait toujours noir. Après s'être remémoré les événements, elle en déduisit que ses ravisseurs lui avait occulté la vue. Très vite, elle constata qu'ils lui avaient aussi enlevé l'ouïe car elle n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement.

Hermione se fia alors uniquement àses sens restants. Et il faisait si chaud ...

Et puis elle avait mal à la tête aussi … Ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés. Elle ne saurait dire si son immobilité était due à des cordes réelles ou à un enchantement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le sang qui était coagulé sur sa joue et sur l'arrière de sa tête commençait à la démanger, mais l'absence de bruit ou de quelque chose à voir étaient le plus perturbant.

Et cette chaleur...

Peut-être était-ce encore une illusion de la part de ses ravisseurs, ou peut-être pas, mais une chose était sure, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein soleil.

Depuis combien de temps, était-elle ici ? Et d'ailleurs ou est-ce que ce ici était ? Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir ? Et pour quelle raison ?

De nombreuses questions tournaient en rond dans la tête d'Hermione, mais aucune ne trouvait de réponse, mais elle venait de retrouver la vue. Hermione était encore éblouie et ne pouvait rien voir pour le moment, mais elle allait enfin avoir des réponses.

Et ça commençait par un silhouette familière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Que pensez vous du premier chapitre ? Qui a kidnappé Hermione selon vous ?


	3. Un fantôme du passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillée. J'espère que tu me pardonneras cette violence. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Lança une voix douce d'où transpirait pourtant une certaine âpreté.

La captive cligna des yeux, la pièce était sombre et l'entrée de cette nouvelle personne avait laissé une lumière aveuglante frapper ses pupilles. Peu à peu, la silhouette affinait ses détails. Elle révéla l'intégralité de son apparence quand elle alluma la lumière. Ce fut là qu'Hermione sentit son souffle se couper et un coup porté à son cœur, à ses entrailles.

\- C'est impossible... Tu... Tu es morte ! Parvint-elle à balbutier

\- Ah Hermione, Hermione ! Si seulement tu avais écouté le professeur Trelawney un peu mieux et suivi ses cours avec l'assiduité que l'on te connaît, tu aurais pu développer ton troisième œil et prédire ceci. Etre cartésienne, c'est bien. Mais entre cela et être fermée... Bon dieu, qu'il fait chaud dans cette pièce !

La silhouette s'avança et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Comment... Commença la sorcière

\- Peu importe comment.

Avec son index, elle caressa les pommettes puis la joue d'Hermione.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que Ron voit en toi. Oh, ne te méprends pas, je te reconnais volontiers tes qualités. Tu es une femme forte, fière, intelligente, ambitieuse, généreuse et tu es physiquement sympathique à regarder.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Lavande ! Cracha la jeune femme

Hermione peinait encore à y croire, pourtant, c'était bien Lavande Brown qui se tenait devant elle. Lavande qui, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, avait été attaquée par Fenrir Greyback. Elle l'avait sauvée mais l'état de la jeune femme était critique. Elle avait appris par la suite qu'elle avait été admise à Sainte Mangouste, mais elle n'avait entretenu que peu d'espoirs à son sujet. Puis, le silence complet autour de son nom avait achevé de cimenter ses croyances. Et Hermione aimait à penser que personne n'était assez dérangé pour profaner une tombe, en extraire un cheveu, pour se créer un chaudron de Polynectar, afin d'incarner une personne morte, afin de la hanter. Lavande et elle ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, mais pas au point de lui jouer un tour aussi cruel.

\- Tu as été à Sainte Mangouste.

\- C'est vrai. De très, très, très longs mois.

Elle l'observa se relever et se diriger vers un chaudron qui crépitait au-dessus de la flamme d'un brasero. Cela expliquait donc cette chaleur insoutenable.

\- Tu as survécu.

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Personne ne parlait de toi ! Pas même Padma et Parvati !

\- A ma demande.

Voyant son expression, Lavande eut un sourire dérangeant : à la fois tendre, presque maternel, mais laissant entrevoir une instabilité.

\- Tu devrais voir ta mine. C'est si rare de te voir désarçonnée.

\- Que veux-tu ?! Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée le jour de mon mariage ?!

A ces mots, le visage de Lavande se ferma instantanément, ses dents se serrèrent, ses yeux furent alors battus par une tempête interne. Sans crier gare, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

\- C'est moi qui devrait être à ta place ! Ron et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble !

\- C'est moi qu'il a choisi !

\- Mais bien sûr, comme ça de son propre chef ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Rita Skeeter ait eu raison sur un point. Tu es une sorcière douée, cela ne serait pas surprenant que tu aies recours à un philtre d'amour !

\- Tu débloques !

\- Vraiment ? Moi je débloque ? Padma et Parvati aussi trouvent ça bizarre !

Hermione ne releva pas. Elle connaissait assez les jumelles pour savoir que si elles avaient prononcé ses mots, elles ne pensaient pas à mal. Elle comprenait que son couple pouvait surprendre, Poudlard avait été le témoin silencieux de nombreuses prises de bec entre Ron et elle.

\- Ce sont de vraies amies ! Poursuivit Lavande. Elles sont venues me voir tous les jours, et si un jour elles étaient trop prises, elles s'arrangeaient pour m'envoyer un hibou, des petites douceurs. Ce sont les seules de l'école à être venues ! Oh, je ne compte pas le professeur Trelawney, elle m'a écrit, et elle travaille tant !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être alitée des mois à l'hôpital, attendant la venue de tes amies pour te changer les idées ? Que tu deviens folle sans elles parce que la seule idée qui t'obsède, c'est que ton ex petit-ami, avec qui vous avez pourtant tant partagé, n'a eu aucune réaction face à ton corps sanglant et mourant ? Pas un mot, pas un geste ! Pas même après ! Et quand tu apprends qu'il se marie à celle qui le rend malheureux !

\- Malheureux ?!

\- J'aurais accepté qu'il se marie avec une autre. Toutes, mais pas toi. J'ai bien vu comment tu le traitais toutes ses années à l'école ! Oh bien sûr, tu l'aidais, tu étais gentille, mais tu le tenais dans cette idée qu'il t'était inférieur intellectuellement. Toujours à le corriger, à le rabrouer, à ne jamais vraiment complimenter à cent pourcent ses efforts, ses réussites, à aller jusqu'à tricher pour qu'il gagne une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch car tu ne le pensais pas capable de réussir ! Et après, quand tu as développé tes sentiments, tu lui as reproché de ne pas te comprendre de suite ! Comment aurait-il pu ? Tu l'entretenais dans cette illusion qu'il était bête ! Quand il était avec moi, il était vraiment lui-même, il était apaisé, il pouvait agir et parler sans crainte ! Que vous soyez restés amis, j'ai trouvé cela beau. Mais ce mariage ! Après ce que tu as osé lui faire pendant toutes ses années, tes crises de jalousie au point de lui envoyer tes oisillons à la figure, comme une gamine qui ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones ! Ah, le professeur Trelawney m'avait bien prédit de grandes souffrances et un combat à mener peu avant la bataille de Poudlard. La seule manière qu'il ait accepté de te donner sa vie, c'est que tu l'y aies contraint magiquement. Et te connaissant, tu as sans doute mis au point un philtre qui ne cessera jamais de faire effet !

\- Tu es complètement folle... Souffla Hermione

Lavande s'approcha, des ciseaux à la main et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de craindre que sa vie allait s'achever ainsi. Sa geôlière se plaça derrière elle et coupa d'un geste net et précis ses cheveux. Elle en prit un, le laissa tomber dans le chaudron. Elle attacha le reste et le rangea précieusement avant d'enchanter la serrure du placard.

\- Un polynectar ? Réalisa-t-elle

Les odeurs étaient en effet familières.

\- Comme tu vas ironiquement m'aider à réparer l'affront que tu fais à Ron et contribuer à mon bonheur, je peux bien te dire mon plan. Même si cela fait cliché et convenu, toi qui lis autant, tu seras bien d'accord.

\- Tu veux prendre mon apparence et te faire passer pour moi pour épouser Ron... Tu veux me prendre mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir...

\- Je ne fais que reprendre ce que tu m'as volé.

Lavande avala une lampée de la potion et se métamorphosa sous les yeux de sa prisonnière. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle créa une copie parfaite de sa robe. Elle poussa le vice à enchanter sa voix pour qu'elle sonne comme celle de la personne qu'elle imitait. Elle s'affaira ensuite à mettre ses doses en bocal et à les protéger.

\- Bien sûr, je ne te laisse pas ainsi, cela serait cruel. Lui dit Lavande.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette vers elle. Hermione ne lui fit pas le plaisir de fermer les yeux. Elle regarderait la mort en face. Pourtant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la formule prononcée ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait :

\- Oubliettes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que mon twist vous plaît! Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?


	4. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre Baderoh qui est à la plume.

Le moment de stupéfaction passé, les recherches avaient vite commencé.

Harry, après avoir essayé de rassurer ses amis, était parti directement au ministère. Le plan de recherche des Aurors avait mis en place dans les plus brefs délais, et Harry supervisait l'ensemble. Les meilleurs enquêteurs étaient passé au Terrier afin d'analyser la scène.

De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre avancement.

Rompu de cette journée épuisante, Harry décida d'aller donner des nouvelles aux Weasley. Enfin, le peu de nouvelles qu'il avait... Après un soupir, il transplana.

Au Terrier, tout le monde était encore sous le choc. Ginny s'était effondrée dans un coin du salon où elle n'avait pas bougé, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait. Mme Weasley s'affairait en cuisine, tous savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas manger, mais c'était ça manière a elle d'affronter les événements... Les frères Weasley qu'en a eux essayaient de réconforter de leur mieux, que ce soit Ginny, ou Ron.

Le plus jeune de la fratrie faisait les cent pas, il semblait dans son monde, n'entendait personne.

Lorsque Harry rentra dans la pièce, toutes les têtes rousses se tournèrent vers lui, espérant sans doute une bonne nouvelle, mais la mine déconfite du Sauveur fit s'envoler leurs espoirs.

Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé … annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Il savait que la pilule aurait de toute façon du mal a passer alors autant y aller sans détour.

Les Aurors qui sont venus inspecter la chambre on déduit plusieurs choses. La première, c'est que Hermione n'est pas partie de son plein gré. Elle y a été forcé. La seconde, c'est qu'au vu de la quantité de sang retrouvé sur les lieux, il semblerait qu'elle ait été frappée a la tête, ceci explique pourquoi il n'y a pas de trace de lutte. Ensuite, il est possible qu'Hermione ait vu son agresseur... En effet, elle était face au miroir lorsqu'elle s'est faite frappée. Les Aurors …

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de métal dehors. Aussitôt il attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la maison. La source du son semblait provenir du garage de Mr Weasley. Les Weasley sur ses talons il se dirigea vers lui.

Hermione était là, étendue contre le garage, la tête en sang. Elle tapait du poing contre la taule afin de se faire entendre. Ron la reconnut le premier et se précipita sur elle... Avec énormément de délicatesse, il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le visage, lui murmurant son amour, la rassurant, la couvrant de bisous …

A demi consciente, elle ne faisait que répéter le prénom de Ronald, comme une prière …

\- Puisque je te dis que je ne me rappelle de rien Harry !

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Hermione. Harry après avoir fait examiner son amie par un médicomage, commença à lui poser des questions sur son enlèvement.

Il avait beau insister, elle disait ne rien se souvenir. La perte de mémoire était courante après un choc à la tête d'après le médicomage. Il avait le savoir, Harry avait insisté. Il était persuadé qu'elle était toujours en danger sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Alors il essaya de profiter du moment, elle était de retour, c'était le plus important. Il était heureux de la savoir à nouveau avec eux et si heureuse de retrouver Ron qu'elle ne quittait plus d'une semelle.

Lorsqu'il fut assez rassuré, il décida de laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Alors après avoir salué la famille Weasley, il prit congé.

Il se dirigea dans le jardin afin d'effectuer son transplanage lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut juste le temps de prendre Hermione dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne l'écrase dans une étreinte.

\- Je suis contente de te retrouver Harry après tout ce temps, lui murmura t'elle a l'oreille.

Il la serra contre lui, puis elle repartit vers la maison.

Alors seulement, ses paroles eurent un impact dans l'esprit du Survivant. « Après tout ce temps », que pouvait elle bien dire par là, ils s'étaient quitté il y à peine 8h. Puis il décida de ne plus y penser, c'était surement dût au coup à la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de nous avoir lu, n'hésitez pas a nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews et également a passer commande :)


	5. En son âme et conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien, Hermione ? Demanda à nouveau Ron.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec inquiétude. Hermione avait eu l'air presque déconnectée quand ses parents, qui avaient attendu au Terrier avec eux, parce que l'angoisse était plus facile à supporter quand on était en groupe, l'avaient enlacée, des larmes roulant sur leurs joues. Harry lui avait aussi fait part de cette phrase qui lui semblait étrange.

_« Je suis contente de te retrouver Harry, après tout ce temps. »_

\- Sans doute le choc à la tête. Avait éludé le Survivant

\- Et même si elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, inconsciemment, c'est encore là. Je pense que ça a été long pour elle parce qu'elle a souffert... Oh Harry ! Je suis le pire des fiancés ! Ma future femme s'est fait enlevée et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Avait poursuivi Ron, un sanglot étreignant sa voix

Les mots lui manquant, Harry l'avait enlacé. C'était assez pour qu'il comprenne toute la peine qu'il éprouvait, lui aussi. Hermione était peut-être une future Weasley. Mais pour Harry, elle était sa sœur. Une famille qu'il avait failli perdre pour la troisième fois.

\- Hermione a vécu un événement traumatisant. L'esprit réagit bizarrement face à ça. Je ne dois pas trop m'en faire. Tenta-t-il de se raisonner

Hermione lui souriait. Et s'il savait qu'Hermione l'aimait, il ne l'avait jamais vue le regarder avec des yeux si caressants. La peur, encore une fois.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut désormais. Tu es là. Mes parents sont là. Nos amis sont là. Lui sourit-elle alors qu'elle prenait une brosse pour démêler ses cheveux bruns.

\- Attends ! Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Ne fais pas trop d'efforts !

Il prit la brosse et s'appliqua. Lavande devait admettre qu'il était d'une douceur étonnante.

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Mione...

\- Je suis désolée, Ron.

\- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais du être là, j'aurais du te protéger ! Je sais que tu es une femme forte qui est capable de se défendre, mais j'aurais du être là.

\- C'est derrière nous, désormais.

\- Ceux qui t'ont fait ça le payeront ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ils le payeront !

Quelques minutes après, Molly montait, voulant s'assurer qu'Hermione avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Avait-elle faim ? Soif ? Mal quelque part ? La future mariée avait souri le plus joliment du monde, déclarant que tout allait bien.

\- Surtout ma chérie, si ça ne va pas, tu nous réveilles tout de suite, même au beau milieu de la nuit !

Une heure après, tout le monde dormait. Ron avait laissé à sa moitié son lit, dormant sur un matelas à côté, ayant trop peur de la laisser seule après ce qu'il s'était passé. Lavande prit la baguette d'Hermione et murmura :

\- Lumos.

Elle se mit à fouiller les affaires de celle qu'elle interprétait. Il lui fallait bien trouver des choses pour être plus vraie que nature. Elle trouva une photo de vacances d'Hermione avec ses parents, à Paris. Lavande devait l'admettre, la rencontre avec Monsieur et Madame Granger l'avait ébranlée. Ses propres parents n'étaient jamais allés la voir à l'hôpital, décrétant que leur fille n'était plus leur fille, à cause de Fenrir Greyback. Avoir un possible loup-garou dans la famille ! Ils auraient préféré la voir morte ou née cracmol ! Alors voir les parents d'Hermione, des moldus, se précipiter dans les bras de leur sorcière de fille, leur fille unique de surcroît, l'acceptant telle qu'elle était, leur amour se déversant sur elle, la terrible angoisse de la retrouver morte s'effaçant avec son visage, oui, cela l'avait secouée. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas leur fille qu'ils enlaçaient, mais sa copie.

\- Ressaisis-toi, Lavande ! Pensa-t-elle avec force. Ils ne savent pas l'étendue de sa perversité !

Elle continua sa fouille. Il y avait des lettres d'amour de Ron, avec son écriture maladroite mais touchante car authentique. Une photo de la fête d'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de Harry. Divers mots reçus pour son mariage, notamment de Viktor Krum, qui lui souhaitait le meilleur. Sur la table de chevet de Ron, il y avait les lettres qu'Hermione lui avait écrites. Elle les parcourut. Elle y lisait sa joie de l'aimer, d'en être aimée enfin, son excitation pour leur mariage. Puis elle en trouva une, plus longue. Elle prit le temps de la lire dans tous les détails.

\- C'est cela, à d'autres ! Tu dis l'aimer pour lui, il n'est qu'un projet à améliorer pour toi, espèce de perverse !

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts découvrirent un nouveau trésor :

Le journal intime d'Hermione.

Lavande utilisa un sort pour l'ouvrir.

Il semblait commencer depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

La première page disait :

_Cher journal,_

_Je m'étais toujours dit que je ne tiendrais jamais de journal. C'est trop bête. Pourtant, me voilà avec ce cahier. Aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin d'écrire parce que ce que j'ai sur le cœur, si je le dis à mes parents, cela va briser le leur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la confirmation de ce que j'avais toujours su au fond de moi :_

_Je ne suis pas normale._

_Une lettre est arrivée par hibou. Je suis une sorcière et on m'invite à suivre sept années de cours à Poudlard, une académie magique. Je sais, on dirait le début d'un roman jeunesse un peu simplet pour inciter les enfants à lire. Et pourtant, c'est le cas, je suis une sorcière, bientôt en formation. Cela explique pas mal de choses. Au début, on me pensait différente à cause de mes facilités académiques. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose car même en me forçant, je n'arrivais pas à me fondre dans la masse. Cela m'aurait rendue plus heureuse pourtant. J'aurais eu des amis, j'aurais enfin eu des copines à inviter à mon anniversaire, à faire des soirées pyjamas. On aurait arrêté de me suivre dans la rue, à donner des coups dans mon cartable à roulettes, à me coincer devant ma porte pour me frapper, la police passant mais ne faisant rien. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours eu des gens pour me traiter de grosse tête, d'intello, de dents de lapin, mais au moins, je n'aurais plus été seule, à subir le mépris, les crachats, les croche-pieds à la cantine. Les brimades auraient été moins dures car j'aurais eu des amis auprès de qui pleurer. Mes parents ont déjà essayé. Les directeurs d'école sont d'une paresse et d'une lâcheté sans nom, de peur de confronter les parents des harceleurs, la seule chose qu'ils ont pu leur dire, c'était de me changer d'école. Mon père leur a rappelé que c'était grâce à mon intelligence qu'on avait accordé à leur établissement une bourse. Les harceleurs ont eu deux heures de retenue pour l'équivalent de deux ans de moqueries. J'aurais préféré changer d'école à cette humiliation de plus avec cette nouvelle vérité :_

_La Justice n'existe pas en ce bas monde._

_Ou si elle existe, elle est mal distribuée._

_C'est peut-être pour ça que, quand j'ai su que j'étais sorcière, ma première pensée a été de me dire qu'avec mes dons, je pourrais peut-être faire le bien autour de moi. Et à Poudlard, entourée de gens similaires à moi, qui sait, peut-être que j'en aurais enfin, des amis._

La main de Lavande tremblait, ses doigts touchant l'encre sèche sur le papier. Hermione était si respectée à Poudlard ! Elle essayait de se l'imaginer enfant, de voir les scènes. Personne ne méritait cela. Elle avait été une enfant innocente, elle aussi.

Quelques pages plus loin, il y avait une entrée à la date de l'attaque d'un troll dans les toilettes durant sa première année.

_Cher journal,_

_J'avais raison, la Justice n'existe pas en ce bas monde ! A croire que le destin refuse que j'ai des amis ! Je sais que je ne suis pas une fille facile à supporter. J'ai mauvais caractère, j'essaye de travailler dessus. Mais je veux sincèrement bien faire, aider. Ron a dit de moi que j'étais un cauchemar et que ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'ai aucun ami. Cela fait mal car au fond de moi, je sais qu'il dit vrai ! Je pensais avoir droit à un nouveau départ ici ! Mais je crois que peu importe les nouvelles chances qu'on me laissera, je les gâcherai toujours ! J'ai le choix entre renier qui je suis, la manière dont je suis, pour être acceptée ou me faire à l'idée que la solitude sera ma seule compagne. Et comme on dit toujours que le naturel revient au galop quand on le chasse, la deuxième option semble la plus probable._

\- Pauvre Hermione... Murmura Lavande.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait certainement ensorcelé Ron mais elle savait ce que c'était, de se sentir seule au monde. Et encore, elle, cela n'avait été que l'équivalent d'une année, et elle avait Padma et Parvati ! Hermione, cela avait été des années seule, à se croire seule, incapable d'être aimée.

\- Et quand elle a eu son béguin pour Ron, de peur de le perdre, elle l'a ensorcelé. L'amitié avait été si dure à obtenir, alors l'amour... Je te comprends, Hermione. Je ne te pardonne pas, mais je te comprends.

Sur la même page, un peu plus loin, Hermione avait ajouté un post-scriptum. Harry et Ron l'avaient secourue face au troll. Ron lui avait même sauvé la vie. Et il s'était excusé pour ce qu'il avait dit, il avait été méchant.

_Ron est très maladroit quand il s'excuse mais ça lui donne un côté très mignon. Il a bon fond. C'est juste que, comme tous les garçons je crois, il a du mal à le laisser voir parce que ça serait la honte pour le sexe masculin, selon eux._

Lavande se surprit à sourire. C'était tellement vrai ! La maladresse de Ron le rendait terriblement adorable et attachant. Mais le fait qu'elle lui paraissait si semblable à elle la perturbait. Elle était là pour réparer une injustice, pas pour plaindre la coupable.

\- Je lirai la suite après.

Elle fouilla toutes les affaires le plus silencieusement du monde. Aucune trace d'élixir d'amour. Pourtant, aussi douée fusse-t-elle, Hermione avait besoin d'une base, pour que Ron reste sous son charme. Après recherche de sa part, les philtres d'amour perpétuels n'existaient pas. Elle s'était voulue forte face à sa rivale, un coup de bluff pour la faire craquer.

\- C'est impossible, elle doit en avoir ! Paniqua-t-elle. Le journal ! Elle aura sans doute écrit où elle l'a mis !

Elle parcourut toutes les pages. Les seules fois où Hermione évoquait les philtres d'amour, c'était lors des cours de potions de sa sixième année, les insinuations de Rita Skeeter et sa visite à la boutique des frères Weasley. A force de feuilleter, elle retrouva un passage, celui de la soirée juste après la victoire de Ron au Quidditch.

\- Ron m'y avait embrassée ! Songea-t-elle avec plaisir

_Ron a embrassé Lavande. Et le voir en embrasser une autre, cela m'a brisé le cœur. Car oui, j'aime Ronald Weasley ! Et paradoxalement, si je suis une tête en termes académiques, je suis une quiche en sentiments, envers mes propres sentiments ! Je n'ai jamais su lui montrer que je l'aimais, ni lui dire, alors j'essayais de le lui faire comprendre ! Mais c'est trop tard! Il est avec Lavande désormais ! Oh, je n'ai rien contre Lavande, elle est gentille, jolie et si elle rend Ron heureux, c'est bien le principal... Mais je n'arrive même pas à m'en convaincre ! Je suis jalouse de cette fille, je veux sa place, je veux sa vie, je veux son petit-ami ! Depuis quand suis-je devenue si horrible ?! Harry, lui, quand il voit Ginny et Dean, malgré sa douleur, il se tait, il encaisse, il n'envoie pas une nuée d'oiseaux attaquer celle qu'il aime, parce qu'il a été trop lâche pour lui avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur ! Ah mon Dieu... C'est peut-être mieux qu'il soit avec Lavande. J'aime Ron mais est-ce que je le comprends vraiment ? Est-ce que je l'aime comme il mérite d'être aimé ? Aimé entièrement pour lui, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts ? J'aime à penser que oui ! Aimer ne veut pas dire être aveugle ou accepter, mais ça veut dire comprendre, tendre la main. Ai-je fait tout cela ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à penser, tout ce que mon cerveau me renvoie, c'est Ron qui accepte l'étreinte de Lavande, qui lui rend son baiser ! Tout ce que je peux encore espérer, c'est son pardon, et conserver notre amitié. Rien que de l'écrire, cela me fait mal ! Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ?! L'amour, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué..._

Lavande laissa tomber le journal au sol. Par chance, Ron ne se réveilla pas. Figée de stupeur, elle réalisa enfin.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de philtre d'amour.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de sort.

Elle venait d'avoir la plus brillante preuve qu'Hermione aimait vraiment Ron, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Si Ron l'épousait, c'était parce qu'il partageait ses sentiments. S'il n'était pas venu la voir, c'était parce que, tout comme Hermione, il n'avait pas su qu'elle avait survécu. La coupable de sa douleur, ce n'était pas Hermione, c'était la coupable, c'était la fatalité ! Elle commença à sangloter, tentant de rester la plus discrète possible. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, ses larmes mouillant ses doigts, elle ne cessait de murmurer :

\- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que mon twist vous plaît! Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer ensuite?


	6. La cigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteur du chapitre (Almayen) : Salut ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été à la plume de cette histoire (depuis le tout début à vrai dire). J'espère que la suite que je vous propose maintenant vous plaira. Sinon, faites attention à vous et à vos proches pour la canicule qui arrive.
> 
> Petit Triger Warning : rejet d'un enfant par ses parents. Rien de très détaillé dans les propos mais je ne voudrais pas que cela rappelle d'éventuels mauvais souvenirs sans vous soyez préalablement averti. Si c'est le cas, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Mon oreille, ainsi que toute celle du Comptoir, vous est ouverte. Et vous êtes géniaux, n'en doutez pas. (d'ailleurs, vous êtes géniaux aussi si ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde est génial!)

Lavande planait. Elle ne savait si son état second était dû à la chaleur intense d'août que même la nuit ne semblait pouvoir faire disparaître, ou bien à ce qu'elle venait de lire et qui lui avait fait réaliser son erreur. La réponse tenait certainement dans la deuxième proposition d'explication.

Triste, atterrée, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de pleurer sur le précieux journal, tout en continuant sa psalmodie désespérée. _Qu'ai-je fais ?_

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Lavande se figea en entendant la voix de Ron. Son aura entière demeurait ensommeillée mais ses yeux étaient allumés d'une lueur vive et inquiète. Se rapprochant doucement de celle qu'il croyait être sa compagne, il lui offrit précautionneusement ses bras en murmurant :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire Hermione.

Lavande se réfugia dans son étreinte, le souffle court et les larmes redoublant. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Une voix en elle – sûrement celle de la raison – lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité à Ron. Qu'elle dise la vérité à tout le monde. Elle s'était fourvoyée sur Hermione et son amour sincère envers le cadet des Weasley. Elle avait encore une chance de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Bien sûr, Lavande se doutait qu'elle ne serait jamais pardonnée pour ces actes, mais… ne fallait-il pas faire ce qui était juste ?

\- Ca va aller, chuchota Ron qui avait repris sa litanie de paroles rassurantes en constatant que sa compagne demeurait dans le silence. C'est terminé. Je suis là, avec toi. Tu n'es plus seule, tu m'entends ? Je suis là.

Ces phrases atteignirent Lavande au plus profond de son cœur. Elle savait que Ron adressait ces mots à Hermione et non à elle, mais sa résolution se brisa en les entendant. _Tu n'es plus seule, tu m'entends ? Je suis là._ Durant tous ces mois à l'hôpital, elle avait prié pour entendre quelqu'un lui dire cela – en vain. Bien sûr, Padma et Parvati étaient venues, souriantes et lui apportant des nouvelles. Mais c'était tout. Lavande avait mentit en disant à Hermione que c'était elle qui leur avait demandé de garder le secret quant à sa survie.

Ou du moins, elle ne lui avait pas dit la véritable raison de cette requête.

.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle avait été admise à Saint-Mangouste lorsque ses parents étaient venus lui rendre visite. Lavande avait appréhendé cette rencontre, connaissant les pensées archaïques de ses géniteurs – _les centaures et autres loups-garous devraient être brûlés dès leur naissance, les sorciers se porteraient bien mieux sans eux. Ils sont dangereux. Ils ne pensent pas comme nous et ne fonctionnent pas comme nous._ Oui, ses parents étaient adeptes du « tout ce qui est différent de nous est dangereux ». Foutaises ! C'étaient avec ce genre de pensées, s'appuyant sur la peur engendrée par l'incompréhension de la différence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était imposé sur le monde. Et sur le moment, Lavande avait eu une boule au ventre beaucoup plus conséquente à l'idée d'être confrontée à sa famille plutôt qu'à Vous-savez qui.

Lorsque ses parents s'étaient avancés dans la petite chambre qu'elle occupait, leurs nez et bouches protégés par un foulard (car comme chacun le savait, ou du moins comme eux le croyait savoir, les loups-garous dégageaient continuellement une odeur pestilentielle) Lavande avait compris que ses craintes étaient fondées. Le fait que sa mère ait levé un sourcil répulsé en regardant les griffures qui ornaient son visage n'avait aidé en rien.

Le fait qu'elle lâche en soupirant un « comment vas-tu te trouver un mari avec un visage balafré comme le tien ? » non plus. Lavande avait résisté à l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'une femme n'avait pas à être uniquement jugée sur son physique pour se trouver un mari.

Elle avait également résisté à l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de se trouver un mari mais simplement un amant. Ou peut-être de se trouver une femme. Ou les deux.

Elle n'avait pas non plus fait remarquer à sa mère qu'avant de l'attaquer sur ce qui était déjà un complexe et un traumatisme, elle aurait pu lui dire bonjour.

Non. Lavande avait ravalé son amertume et s'était contentée de faire remarquer doucement _Je suis vivante. C'est le principal, non ?_

Le vif « non » que lui avaient rétorqué ses parents avaient détruit tous ces espoirs. Ce non, ces phrases qui l'assassinaient un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé ( _Nous aurions préféré que tu meurs. Cela aurait été moins humiliant. Tu aurais été une héroïne de guerre. Mais là… tu n'es qu'un rebus. Un monstre.)_ l'avaient laissé perdue, si désespérée qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisée que ses parents étaient sortis de sa chambre – et de sa vie, par la même occasion. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus – pas une seule fois.

Quand Padma était venue lui rendre visite le lendemain, Lavande pleurait toujours. La jeune Serdaigle s'était approchée d'elle et l'avais prise dans ses bras sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir d'où provenaient ses larmes – sûrement s'en doutait-elle déjà.

Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à rassurer Lavande à coup de « je suis là » et autres phrases préparées qui gardaient leur efficacité malgré leur caractère stéréotypé. Elle n'avait rien dit, et Lavande ne lui en avait pas voulu. Padma était là, c'était le principal. Les actes ne valaient-ils pas plus que les mots ?

 _Sans aucun doute_ , lui disait la raison.

 _Mais les mots soulagent_ , lui rétorquait le cœur.

 _Tout finira par s'arranger_ , lui souriaient Padma et Parvati.

 _Rien ne finira par s'arranger_ , lui criaient ses pleurs.

Lavande avait fini par croire ses pleurs. Et pire que tout, elle avait fini par croire ses parents. Elle était devenue un monstre, ou du moins, nombreux seraient ceux qui le penseraient. Il était donc hors de question de les laisser lui faire du mal par des mots violents ou par un rejet tout aussi destructeur. Elle avait alors demandé aux sœurs Patil de garder le silence sur son état quitte à la livrer à la solitude. Mieux valait être seule que blessée.

Et puis, elle avait survécu à une attaque de loups-garous. Elle avait vu sa propre chair être dévorée par un monstre, un véritable cette fois-ci, et elle avait survécu. Ce n'était pas la solitude qui allait la tuer.

.

\- C'est terminé. Je suis là, avec toi. Tu n'es plus seule, tu m'entends ? Je suis là.

Lavande devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. La solitude allait la tuer. Durant tous ces mois sombres et vides, elle s'était accroché à l'espoir que représentait Ron, son premier amour, pour tenir – et les mots qui lui murmurait tout bas ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées. Avec Ron, elle ne serait plus seule. Elle aurait quelqu'un près d'elle, qui la consolerait. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de l'engagement que les mots « je suis là » représentait.

Il serait si facile de céder à cette pensée. A cette chaleur. A cette sécurité.

Mais Lavande avait lu ce maudit journal, qui lui montrait que le leitmotiv sur lequel elle avait appuyé ses actions était faux. Elle ne pouvait infliger à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vécu si celle-ci était sincère et innocente.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Lavande était prête à retourner à la solitude…

**oOoOo**

\- Je suis inquiet pour Hermione.

La phrase de Ron était tombée durement entre eux. Harry avait levé des yeux verts aussi soucieux que les propos de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas répondu, soufflant doucement sur son café, mais le spam nerveux de ses doigts trahissait ses craintes partagées. Ron avait tourné la tête pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait et avait expliqué :

\- Je l'ai trouvée en pleurs cette nuit. Je l'ai consolé pendant deux heures avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, mais elle n'a pas voulu me donner d'explications.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, avait renchéri Harry. C'est étrange.

\- Evidement qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal, bande d'abrutis.

Un nuage de fumée accompagna la remarque dédaigneuse.

\- Je croyais que les règles de cette maison étaient simples, répondit sèchement Ron. Pas de cigarette à l'intérieur.

\- Ton frère s'est donné à cœur joie pour fumer dans le salon hier. Je croyais que les règles avaient évoluées… à moins qu'elles ne soient flexibles ?

\- Charlie c'est Charlie. Toi, tu n'es que…

\- La personne qui se tape ta sœur ? Je vois donc que ma deuxième hypothèse était juste. Règles flexibles en fonction de l'identité de la personne qui est concernée. Quand je pense que vous vous êtes plains pendant six ans du soi-disant favoritisme de Rogue envers nous…

\- Rogue a toujours favorisé les Serpentard, Parkinson, rétorqua Harry. Tu ne t'en es peut-être jamais aperçu parce que tu étais tellement nulle en potion que même lui ne trouvait rien à relever chez toi ?

Pansy se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en retenant un sourcil en coin.

\- Je vois que tu as plus de répartie que de bon sens. C'est déjà ça j'imagine…

Elle prit une dernière bouffée de fumée avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur la première assiette qui se trouva sous sa main.

\- Ma mère va te tuer si elle te voit faire ça. Elle aime beaucoup ce plat. Ceci dit, rajouta la nouvelle venue après un temps de réflexion, mon père le déteste. Je suis à peu près sûre que tu te le mettrais dans la poche si tu le faisais disparaître.

\- Sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, ta mère me fait beaucoup plus peur que ton père.

\- On est d'accord, acquiesça Ginny en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son interlocutrice. Sinon, c'est quoi le problème ?

Trois réponses fusèrent en même temps :

\- C'est Parkinson le problème.

\- Hermione ne va pas bien.

\- Ton frère et Potter sont des abrutis.

Alors que des exclamations commencèrent à se faire entendre, Ginny s'interposa pour ramener le calme :

\- Un à la fois ! On va éviter de réveiller toute la maison, d'accord ? Pansy, pourquoi sont-ils des abrutis ?

\- Pourquoi c'est elle qui commence et pas Harry ou moi ? grommela Ron.

\- Parce que c'est ma petite amie. De plus, toi, tu es mon frère donc je ne te laisserai jamais commencer. Question de principe. Quant à Harry, je l'aurais laissé commencer si on était toujours ensemble. Ce qui serait le cas si monsieur ne s'était pas comporté comme un abruti de première et n'était pas allé voir ailleurs _plusieurs_ fois, rétorqua fermement Ginny. Ce qui me fait donc penser que ma question n'était pas judicieuse. Pansy, pourquoi sont-ils _particulièrement_ abrutis ?

Le sourire qu'effectuait Pansy en ce moment paraissait particulièrement victorieux – tout le contraire de la mine d'Harry, qui semblait s'être ratatiné sur place. La Serpentarde expliqua avec calme :

\- Potter et Weasley 6e n'arrêtent pas de geindre sur Hermione, à coup de « mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans son état normal ? ».

Ginny n'avait répondu qu'un petit « oh ». Les deux garçons qui leur faisait face ne semblaient pas comprendre où était la stupidité dans ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ron raconta alors l'épisode de la nuit dernière, et Harry la phrase qu'Hermione lui avait glissé à l'oreille.

\- « Je suis contente de te retrouver Harry, après tout ce temps ». Je sais très bien qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et que le temps lui a paru beaucoup plus long… mais cela me chiffonne tout de même. Je…

Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ginny posa une main compatissante sur son bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Malgré la fin de leur histoire et ce qu'il lui avait fait – ou plutôt ce qu'ils s'étaient fait – et les piques acerbes qu'ils s'envoyaient parfois, ils étaient restés en bon termes, leur affection l'un pour l'autre n'ayant pas été balayée. Ils se soutenaient toujours dans des moments difficiles, et la disparition d'Hermione et les jours qui allaient suivre en faisaient incontestablement partie. Pansy avait esquissé une moue crispée devant le contact – il s'agissait après tout de sa petite-amie et de l'ex de cette dernière – mais n'avait rien dit, comprenant le soutient qu'ils pouvaient se procurer. Cela semblait par ailleurs marcher car Harry avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et essayait maintenant d'exposer sa pensée :

\- Hermione est comme ma sœur. Après avoir perdu mes parents et Sirius, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'une nouvelle personne de ma famille me soit arrachée. Je suis donc soulagé qu'elle soit de retour… mais j'ai en même temps l'impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là. Ou du moins que l'Hermione que nous connaissons n'est pas vraiment là. Je crois que Ron ressent la même chose.

Ron avait acquiescé aux propos de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est elle, mais sans être elle. C'est très étrange.

\- Elle s'est faite enlever plus de huit heures, et vous espérez qu'elle revienne comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Pansy dû se rendre compte du ton dur qu'elle avait employé car elle se força à reprendre calmement :

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Tout le monde espère que tout redevienne comme avant. Même si cela m'écorche de le dire, moi aussi. J'aimerai bien revoir la miss-je-sais-tout aux idéaux de gentillesse tellement supérieurs qu'elle a envoyé une invitation au nom de Ginny Weasley _et_ Pansy Parkinson. Parce que oui, Weasmoche, je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ton initiative. Mais…

\- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de m'appeler Weasmoche ou Weasley 6e j'aurais eu plus envie de t'inviter au mariage.

\- Mais ça serait beaucoup moins drôle, éluda Pansy avant de reprendre son exposé comme si de rien n'était. Je disais donc qu'il va falloir se mettre dans le crâne que ce n'est pas possible. La vie, les événements nous changent. Il n'y a qu'à espérer que dans le cas de Granger, cela soit temporaire et qu'elle recommence vite à nous reprendre sur l'exactitude des dates de règne de Jayavarman VII ou autres inepties.

Les trois Gryffondors restèrent silencieux un certain temps avant que Ron ne demande d'un ton incertain :

\- Jayavarman VII ?

\- Souverain khmer qui a régné de 1181 à 1220, déclama Pansy. Et oui Weasmoche, on a pas tous la chance de se voir proposer un poste d'Auror sans même avoir retapé sa septième année. Yen a même qui ont l'honneur d'aller aux rattrapages des Aspics d'histoire.

Ginny passa une main compatissante dans le dos de sa compagne avant de reprendre :

\- Ce que Pansy essaie de dire, c'est que vous vous inquiétez et c'est normal. Mais vous devez surtout accepter Hermione comme elle est pour le moment, avec ses crises d'angoisses ou autre. Et sans lui faire sentir qu'elle n'est plus comme avant. Je pense qu'elle s'en rend compte toute seule et que cela lui est déjà suffisamment pesant.

\- C'est pesant pour nous aussi, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Je veux dire… on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça me torture de ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, qui l'a enlevé ou ce qu'ils lui ont fait…

A cela, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Chacun avait une hypothèse, et aucune n'était réjouissante. Les quatre jeunes adultes restèrent dans un silence inconfortable qui ne fut interrompu que par un « Parkinson, tu peux me donner une cigarette s'il te plaît ? » maladroitement demandé par un Harry Potter gêné.

**oOoOo**

Lavande tira sur la cigarette d'un air rageur. _Mais quelle idiote ! Quelle stupide petite idiote était-elle !_

Après sa crise de conscience nocturne, Lavande avait laissé le sommeil la gagner tandis que Ron la consolait. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le lit était déjà vide. Elle s'était alors levée, prise de panique – et si quelqu'un avait compris la vérité avant qu'elle ne puisse tout arranger ? Elle avait alors dévalé les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible et avait surpris la conversation entre Ron, Harry, Ginny et Pansy. Lavande avait failli s'étouffer dans sa propre salive en constatant la présence de cette dernière autour de la table familiale des Weasley – mais qu'est-ce qu'une Serpentarde faisait dans un tel endroit ? Et s'ils avaient le mérite de répondre à sa question, les baisers qu'avaient échangé celle-ci avec la jeune Weasley avaient failli lui causer un deuxième étouffement. Mais qu'est-ce qui avais bien pu se passer en un an pour que Ginny Weasley quitte Harry Potter pour au final sortir avec _Pansy Parkinson_ ?

Lavande n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir cette interrogation elle avait dû traiter les informations qu'elle avait surprises, dont l'inquiétude des proches d'Hermione. Bon dieu – même _Pansy Parkinson_ se montrait sincèrement soucieuse de Granger. Le monde marchait sur la tête.

Et pourtant, cela avait achevé de la conforter dans sa décision : rendre Hermione à sa vie et reprendre la sienne de son côté. Lavande n'avait toutefois pas envie de renoncer à la bienveillance dont elle avait été bénéficiaire. Elle avait ainsi préparé un plan très simple :

Retourner au lieu où elle avait enfermé Hermione.

Lui rendre la mémoire.

Lui expliquer ses motivations.

La convaincre de rentrer auprès de son mari et de ses amis sans dénoncer son implication dans sa disparition – après tout elle était experte en « je pardonne les causes perdues », n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque les choses seraient tassées, il ne lui resterait ensuite qu'à annoncer à tous qu'elle avait survécu à l'attaque de Fenrir.

Lavande se doutait que convaincre Hermione de sa culpabilité sincère et de son envie de se racheter serait difficile, mais c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait sans toutefois en souffrir les conséquences.

Elle s'était donc avancé dans la cuisine – après s'être assurée de laisser quelques minutes entre la fin de la conversation – et avait annoncé aux quatre présents qu'elle devait s'absenter pour une heure le temps de régler une dernière chose. Aux vives protestations qui s'étaient élevées, elle n'avait rétorqué qu'une chose.

_Je dois le faire seule. Et tout cela sera terminé ensuite._

Oui, Lavande croyait réellement que tout cela serait terminé – mais son plan n'avait même pas pu débuter. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la pièce où elle avait enfermé Hermione était vide. Enfin, pas exactement. Il y avait bien les différents objets de commodité qu'elle avait mis à la disposition de sa captive (il fallait bien qu'elle s'approvisionne en cheveux). Il y avait même les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets – et à côté trônait un paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qu'elle cherchait depuis la veille.

Lavande s'était laissée tomber près des cordes brulées, et avait machinalement allumé une cigarette.

\- Tss… même amnésique tu trouves le moyen de t'enfuir. Il serait vraiment temps que j'arrête de te sous-estimer, Hermione Granger.

**oOoOo**

Elle toussa à s'en arracher les poumons.

\- Première cigarette ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie – bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation à un inconnu – mais parce qu'elle n'en savait rien. Était-ce sa première cigarette ?

Où était-elle ?

Et plus angoissant : qui était-elle ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et c'était effrayant. Terrifiant. Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de faire _quelque chose_. Oui… mais que pouvait-elle faire quand toutes ses connaissances se résumaient aux six dernières heures ? Elle secoua la tête.

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper d'une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas où elle était visiblement retenue contre son grès. Alors elle ne savait peut-être pas qui elle était, mais elle pouvait pressentir une chose sur elle-même.

Elle était intelligente, et elle allait se sortir du merdier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (de fin) : Hermione est déterminée ! Sinon un commentaire ? une commande ? Cela se passe en review. Et si vous ne savez pas quoi commenter, voici quelques pistes : Que va faire Lavande maintenant qu'elle a perdu Hermione (elle disparaît beaucoup dans cette fic dis donc XD) ? Que s'est-il passé pendant cette année où Lavande était à l'hôpital, que ce soit pour Harry (avec qui pensez vous qu'il est allé voir ailleurs?), Ginny et Pansy (comment en sont-elles venues à être ensemble?), Ron et sa formation d'Auror ? Pour la scène de la cuisine et le "Trois réponses fusèrent en même temps" qui a dit quoi à votre avis (bon la dernière est facilement attribuable) ?
> 
> Dites moi aussi si il y a un moment en particulier que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir pu incérer Pansy, d'autant plus que c'est la Pansy telle que je l'imagine au sortir de la guerre : franche, directe, un peu hautaine, détruite aussi (j'ai des choses en tête, mais à voir si elles seront intégrées, je ne suis pas seule ici), fumeuse. Oui, j'imagine toujours Pansy fumeuse. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ship beaucoup Pansy et Ginny. Baderoh et Marina vont devoir composer avec ça ! Sinon, même si pour le coup Ron et Harry ont raison et qu'il y a anguille sous roche, je trouve que Pansy a raison dans les arguments qu'elle leur rétorque. Vous, qu'en pensez vous ?
> 
> Sinon je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que les parents de Lavande sont horribles. J'étais assez indignée en lisant le chapitre précédent de Marina. Mais quels horribles personnages !
> 
> Sur ce je me tais, car je ne vais pas faire les review à vos places. Bises sur vous, glaçons dans vos verres et tongs sur vos pieds.


	7. Vieille connaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteur du chapitre (Baderoh) : Hey ! Bonjour à toi qui lit cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais le choix de faire un petit chapitre transition, histoire de pas faire une histoire trop chargée :) Vous allez margré tout y (re)découvrir une vieille connaissance :p Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy !

_Elle était intelligente, et elle allait se sortir du merdier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée._

Hermione se répétait cette phrase comme un mantra tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les rues sombres. Elle avait beau se le répéter constamment, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était et c'était réellement un problème.

Elle avait trouvé une indication du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. En effet l'écriteau qu'elle lisait depuis cinq bonnes minutes lui précisait qu'elle était dans l'Allée des embrumes. Ce nom sonnait étrangement familier pour elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'en restant devant ce panneau, le souvenir qui voltigeait autour d'elle lui reviendrait. Mais comme un vif d'or, la pensée semblait inaccessible.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avoir l'air aussi bête et c'est le plus beau spectacle que j'ai vu depuis longtemps...

Hermione se retourna en entendant la voix traînante l'interpeller. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment à elle que l'on s'adressait, mais si c'était le cas la personne la connaissait peut-être et pourrait l'aider.

Elle détailla la personne qui lui faisait face. Il était grand et d'un blond d'une pâleur telle qu'on pourrait presque dire blanc. Sa barbe bien entretenue cachait les expressions de son visage et son costume trois pièces parfaitement lisse le faisait plus impersonnel encore.

\- Bête, sans répartie et visiblement perdue, tu as bien changé Granger, répliqua le jeune homme.

Maintenant elle en était sûre, cet homme la connaissait. Le nom qu'il avait utilisé pour lui parler lui donnait cette impression de déjà-vu. _Granger_. Ce devait être son nom a elle. Hermione ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter avec cette personne. Elle avait envie de se ruer vers lui et de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête depuis tout à l'heure, mais son instinct lui dictait de se méfier de l'inconnu qui lui faisait face.

C'est cependant d'une voix pleine d'assurance qu'elle s'entendit répliquer :

\- Toi par contre tu es toujours pareil, hautain et prétentieux.

La personne qui lui faisait face sembla aussi surpris qu'elle par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quelque soit le passif qu'elle avait avec lui, il n'était clairement pas chaleureux. Hermione mit la colère qu'elle sentait monter de coter :

\- Pardon, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça...

Si l'homme en face d'elle avait semblé surpris par sa réplique, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes à la fin de cette phrase ci. Cette expression fila sur son visage si vite qu'Hermione cru l'avoir imaginé pendant quelques instants.

\- Ma parole, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Hermione Granger ?

**oOo**

Lavande n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps avant de retrouver Hermione, mais loin de la retrouver seule et perdue comme elle s'y attendait, elle était en plein face à face avec Draco Malefoy.

Une vague d'affolement la prit subitement, elle ne pouvait pas se diriger vers eux, une deuxième Hermione Granger ferait clairement désordre. S'approcher emmitouflée dans sa cape éveillerait les soupçons également, elle était perdue...

Et alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé une solution, elle vit Hermione s'éloigner en compagnie de Malefoy.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée, elle allait devoir rentrer si elle ne voulait pas que son plan tourne au fiasco. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas révéler à Ron ce qu'elle avait fait, il allait lui falloir jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution à tout ce foutoir.

**oOo**

La jeune femme avait longtemps hésité avant de suivre Draco, mais c'était dit que pour le moment il était la meilleure option qu'elle avait et lui avait donc emboîté le pas. Il l'avait conduit dans un petit appartement du chemin de Traverse. Là, il lui avait montré la salle de bain, elle put effacer le sang séché qui était collé sur son front. Après s'être rafraichit, elle retrouva Draco qui était assis devant deux tasses fumantes.

-Aller Granger, dit moi comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état.

Elle se méfiait toujours de lui, mais il était son seul espoir, alors elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait, c'est a dire les huit premières et dernières heures dont elle se souvenait. Draco était longtemps resté silencieux. Avant de se lever.

\- Lève toi, je te ramène chez toi.

Hermione avait remarqué de le dénommé Draco maintenait lui aussi une distance entre eux. Il lui parlait sèchement. Clairement dans cette autre vie qu'elle avait oublié, ils n'étaient pas amis. Cependant il semblait vouloir l'aider. Elle se promit que quoi qu'ils aient fait précédemment elle chercherait à réparer les choses.

Draco tendit une main à Hermione, qu'elle prit alors sans hésitation.

**oOo**

L'instant d'avant ils étaient dans l'appartement de Draco, l'instant d'après Hemione vidait son estomac dans des roseaux. Draco qui lui tournait le dos, la regarda juste un instant histoire de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, avant de partir vers une maison biscornue, un léger sourire caché dans sa barbe.

Hermione après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un revers de manche lui emboîta le pas. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà, pourtant la petite maison était éclairée à tous les étages. Le bruit du transplanage avait avertit les habitants d'un visiteur car Hermione vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un grand homme roux sortir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et des papillons se glisser dans son ventre.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous la, demanda-t'il d'une voix loin d'être aimable.

Draco se décala d'un pas, et Hermione qui était cachée dernière lui fut révélée par la lumière.

Le roux ouvrit de grand yeux, et après l'avoir dévisagé rapidement, il se retourna vers le pallier de la porte.

Par la lumière qui filtrait de la pièce, Hermione vit alors une personne qui lui ressemblait en tout point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outch, Lavande est dans de sales draps ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre :)


	8. Doutes et hypothèses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteur du chapitre (Marina) : Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire la suite car je manquais cruellement d'idées, ça plus un passage à vide dans l'écriture en général. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

\- Granger n'a pourtant pas de sœur jumelle... Lança Drago pour briser le silence douloureux qui s'était installé. Enfin, je crois.

\- Non... Mione est fille unique. Confirma Ron

Il observait la nouvelle venue et quelque chose le déstabilisait. Hermione était à ses côtés et pourtant, il avait cette jeune femme devant les yeux, et une voix en lui ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était Hermione, que l'autre était une farce. C'était impossible pourtant. Les parents d'Hermione étaient venus, alertés par le bruit et la consternation se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Tu dois être épuisée. Dit Lavande en s'approchant d'Hermione. Viens, tu seras mieux à l'intérieur.

\- Bordel, on a deux Granger ici et aucune n'a une once de l'intelligence de celle que j'ai connue ! Pesta l'ancien Serpentard. Faire entrer une potentielle ennemie dans sa demeure !

Lavande le fusilla du regard.

\- Je me passerai de tes conseils ! Si cette fille est vraiment une ennemie, elle n'en reste pas moins inoffensive, dans une maison remplie de sorciers confirmés, non ?!

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Merci, Malefoy. Dit Ron en lui tendant la main. Peu importe l'issue, c'est un fier coup de main que tu nous donnes.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de la lui serrer brièvement et de partir, non sans rappeler que cela sentait mauvais et qu'il fallait rester vigilent. Non pas qu'il se souciait d'Hermione ou des Weasley en particulier. Mais si ça arrivait chez eux, ça pouvait aussi arriver chez lui. Ca pourrait en inspirer d'autres . Un craquement sec plus tard, il avait transplané.

* * *

Harry avait demandé à être seul avec la nouvelle arrivante, afin de ne pas l'impressionner. Assis devant le feu de la cheminée, un verre de Bièraubeurre devant eux préparé par Molly, il observait la nouvelle Hermione, comme tout le monde la surnommait déjà.

\- Je suis Harry. Commença-t-il doucement. Je suis désolé, tu dois être épuisée, mais je dois te poser quelques questions. Je suis un auror. Un peu comme un policier, si tu préfères.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne me souviens de presque plus rien.

\- Je suis désolé... Raconte-moi ce que tu sais, d'accord ? Si tu te sens trop mal, on s'en arrêtera là pour ce soir.

La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans une espèce de taudis. C'était plein de poussière, les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées, presque toutes les portes menant dehors aussi. Une seule, la principale, semble avoir été déclouée ou désenchantée, je ne sais pas.

\- Désenchantée ?

\- L'une des rares choses que je sais, c'est que je suis sorcière. Je sens la magie en moi. Un peu.

\- Bien. Ensuite ?

\- J'ai réussi à me défaire de mes liens. J'ai fouillé la pièce, il y avait un grand chaudron encore chaud, une armoire avec une tresse venant de mes cheveux...

Harry cacha la nausée qui lui montait. On aurait dit une scène de film d'horreur.

\- Je suis sortie. Pas très loin, il y avait un village. Une auberge avait un drôle de nom. La Tête de Sanglier, je crois. J'ai eu comme un souvenir qui remontait, un long chemin plein de boutiques et j'ai entendu un crac. Je me suis retrouvée dans l'allée des Embrumes, là où votre ami m'a trouvée.

\- Malefoy est plus une connaissance qu'un ami...

Le jeune homme rassembla ses pensées. La Tête de Sanglier était à Pré-au-Lard. La maison en mauvais état ne pouvait être que la Cabane Hurlante ! Cette Hermione, si elle disait vrai, avait été enlevée, séquestrée, malmenée avant d'avoir été abandonnée. Une idée glaciale lui traversa l'esprit, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Et si la Hermione qui était revenue plus tôt n'était pas la vraie Hermione ?

Cette jeune femme avait clairement subi un sort, au moins un d'amnésie, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle avait encore des bribes de souvenirs, une preuve que l'agresseur ne maîtrisait pas ce sort ou n'était pas bon dans la discipline. Un autre miracle : elle avait réussi à transplaner sans se faire mal ! Cette Hermione présentait des signes certains de son identité : la vivacité d'esprit, réussir à garder son sang froid... Le chaudron, les cheveux coupés, lui évoquaient un Polynectar. Selon son hypothèse, il avait la vraie Hermione sous les yeux, celle avec Ron était un imposteur qui avait pris son apparence magiquement, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Le coupable était de tout évidence un sorcier et, à défaut d'être de leur génération, ce devait être un ancien de Poudlard. La Cabane Hurlante était commandée, le seul accès était un passage qui reliait l'école à la masure. Et les personnes qui savaient ce secret n'étaient pas nombreuses, ce qui réduisait la liste des suspects. Mais la grande question se posait :

Qui voulait faire tant de mal à Hermione ?

Elle aurait pu mourir, seule, abandonnée, sa vie volée par ce criminel !

\- Du calme, Harry... Pensa-t-il. Tu n'as là qu'une piste. On n'accuse pas sans preuve, on n'avance sa théorie que si on a des preuves pour l'étayer.

Il observa Hermione, qui buvait tranquillement, ses yeux se voilant de sommeil.

\- Merci, tu m'as bien aidé. Je ne t'embête pas plus pour ce soir. Je te laisse mon lit, je dors dans le salon.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te chasser...

\- C'est pour une nuit, le temps que Molly et Arthur trouvent une solution. J'irai inspecter demain.

\- Est-ce que je dois t'accompagner ? Je peux, tu sais.

\- Non, repose-toi. Je ne veux pas t'imposer une épreuve trop dure.

\- D'accord... Merci Harry.

* * *

Lavande remercia le ciel d'avoir trouvé un ancien prototype des oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle les espionne.

\- Je suis dans la merde ! Pensa-t-elle

Elle avait décidément bien sous-estimé Hermione ! Elle savait qu'Harry pouvait être fin quand il le voulait, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa victime aurait gardé tant de réflexes si... Intelligents. Elle devait agir vite mais tout en prudence, elle partirait une fois tout le monde endormi.

Si elle ne voulait pas tuer Hermione, qu'elle le voulait encore moins depuis qu'elle avait lu ses pensées écrites, si elle voulait tout de même rester sans la blesser, il fallait absolument qu'elle nettoie sa scène de crime ou à défaut, de faire disparaître les preuves de sa folie.


	9. On a tous été détruits par la guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteur du chapitre (Almayen) : Salut ! Je suis de retour et ravie de l'être pour ce 9e chapitre. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire, même si je n'ai pas pu y faire rentrer tout ce que je voulais raconter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sinon quoi de beau dans vos vies ?
> 
> Warning : mention de viol sur mineur (comme dit c'est une "mention" donc rien de graphique du tout, mais je préfère prévenir)

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

La question résonna dans le silence qui s'était installé dans le Terrier. Lavande se figea immédiatement, avant d'essayer de se reprendre le plus possible :

\- Pansy ! s'exclama-t-elle, faignant le soulagement. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- C'était le but.

Le faux sourire de Lavande se fit plus crispé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle ne s'était pas habituée à la présence de la jeune femme, et elle devait bien reconnaître que celle-ci lui faisait toujours peur. Et le fait que la Serpentarde s'approche doucement d'elle pour venir se placer à sa hauteur n'aidait pas. Celle-ci prit une dernière bouffée de fumée avant de laisser tomber sa cigarette et de l'écraser d'un geste vif. Tout en effectuant cette action d'une précision désarmante, Pansy développa son idée, sans jamais la lâcher du regard :

\- Vois-tu, le problème est simple. Nous avons deux Hermione, là où il ne devrait n'en exister qu'une. L'équation est donc limpide : nous avons une vraie Hermione, et une intruse. Hypothèse une, la nouvelle Hermione est l'intruse. Hypothèse deux...

\- Je suis l'intruse. C'est ce que tu penses, Pansy ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi que je surprends à tenter de s'enfuir au milieu de la nuit.

\- Je... je voulais simplement prendre l'air, improvisa Lavande. La journée a été chargée en émotions.

\- Te fatigues pas, fausse Hermione ou qui que tu soit, la coupa Pansy. Je sais à quoi ressemble quelqu'un qui tente de fuir.

Lavande put voir une ombre planer sur son regard, mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par quelque chose de plus joueur. Et Pansy éclata de rire.

\- Je te fais marcher. J'essayais simplement de tirer cette histoire au clair en te déstabilisant. Et une chose est sûre, c'est que cette nouvelle Hermione me paraît plus paraît louche que toi. Enfin... évidement que tu as besoin de prendre l'air. On en a tous besoin, rajouta-t-elle amèrement. Il n'y a pas que la journée qui a été chargée.

Le cerveau de Lavande tournait à toute vitesse : il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour faire disparaître les traces de son méfait avant que Potter et ses équipes d'Aurors n'aillent inspecter Pré-au-lard, mais Pansy lui barrait la route. _Littéralement et métaphoriquement parlant_. Si elle voulait faire son nettoyage de preuves, elle devait d'abord de débarrasser de Parkinson. Et comme il était impensable de l'assommer – avec la poisse qu'elle se traînait ces derniers temps, elle n'était jamais à l'abri qu'elle se réveille durant sa courte escapade et alerte tout le monde sur son agression – il ne restait à Lavande qu'une alternative :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Personne n'a touché au champagne prévu pour le mariage. Ce qui est plutôt logique. Mais bref. Je crois que toi comme moi avons besoin de boire un bon coup.

\- Je ne penserai pas qu'un jour tu dirais quelque chose d'aussi agréable à entendre, Granger.

Lavande fit un petit sourire qui se voulait « miss-je-sais-tout-parfaite-a-aussi-quelques-moment-de-faiblesses » et s'éclipsa un moment à l'intérieur avant de revenir chargée de deux bouteilles de champagne.

N'osant rentrer dans des sujets qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, Lavande s'en tint à une conversation assez superficielle sur la politique ou les rattrapages que Pansy aurait bientôt à passer. Celle-ci se montra de toute manière assez rapidement pompette, et lorsque son état d'ébriété la fit renverser sa flûte parmi les fleurs du jardin, Lavande réussi à la convaincre qu'il fallait mieux aller se coucher, ce à quoi Pansy acquiesça maladroitement. Alors qu'elle se laissait guider par Lavande, trop enivrée pour tenir pleinement sur ses jambes, elle se mit à s'extasier bêtement de tout ce qu'ils croisaient dans la maison silencieuse – _hééé regarde Granger, la marche elle griinceee_. La montée jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny fut difficile, mais Lavande parvint finalement à placer le paquet alcoolisé dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Alors que Pansy s'agrippait à Ginny, qui s'était rendormie sitôt s'être rendu compte que l'intruse n'était que sa compagne, Lavande se posa toujours la même question : que diable s'était-il donc passé pour que ces deux là terminent ensemble ?

Mais l'intruse secoua la tête. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle redescendit donc, ressorti dans le jardin, et transplana dans un discret « pop ».

Le jardin qu'elle avait quitté était désormais occupé par une figure au visage sombre, rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par une deuxième personne, nettement plus enthousiaste. La première demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Auror Potter. J'adore ce genre de mission !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Parkinson.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'en est pas un. C'est la réalité. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut la dédramatiser.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, soupira Harry. Mais une part de moi espérait toujours que l'on fasse fausse route, que notre Hermione soit vraiment notre Hermione et la nouvelle Hermione soit une fausse Hermione qui se fait sciemment passer pour Hermione pour faire une blague stupide.

\- Il y avait beaucoup trop de fois le mot « Hermione » dans ta phrase, Potter. Mais ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. On a la confirmation qu'on est fasse à un imposteur. La vraie Hermione n'aurait jamais tenté de s'eclipser dans la nuit et surtout, elle n'aurait pas été aussi stupide pour croire que je m'amusais simplement à la faire marcher. En plus elle m'a appelé _Pansy_. Donc notre vraie Hermione est amnésique. Super.

\- Ça craint.

\- Ça craint, confirma-t-elle. Tu veux une clope ?

\- Non merci, refusa Harry. Le GPEM ne devrait pas tarder à s'activer et nous pourrons lancer l'opération.

\- Tu sais, plus je te côtoie, et plus je me dis qu'il y a du bon à tirer du monde moldu.

Le GPEM – ou géo-positionnement par empreinte magique – avait été emprunté au GPS moldu, mais utilisait directement l'énergie émise par la personne pour donner un signalement. L'idée était encore au stade de tâtonnement mais avait fait dernièrement plusieurs essais concluants. Arthur, qui était à l'origine du projet, avait reçu plusieurs exemplaires en état de marche et en avait donné quelques uns à Harry.

\- Et plus je te côtoie, plus tu parviens à me surprendre, Parkinston.

\- Désolée Potter, mais je suis déjà prise. Alors on va arrêter là les compliments, merci.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Simplement surpris. Comment tu arrives à boire autant sans devenir complètement ivre ?

\- J'ai grandi dans la société sang-pur, tu te rappelles ?

\- Et alors ? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Et alors, repris-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de quatre ans, ça veut dire que je fais des fêtes _élégantes_ depuis que j'ai l'âge de dire « champagne » où tout le monde bois. Sauf que je déteste le goût de l'alcool... Or ne pas boire dans une soirée guindée serait comme... comme se présenter dans ladite soirée vêtue d'un jean et de tongs. J'ai donc appris très vite à faire semblant de boire.

\- Attends, tu n'as rien bu du tout ? Mais... non ! Je vous ai observées, et si c'était plutôt visible que la fausse Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas boire, toi tu as...

\- Je pourrais te faire disparaître une bouteille d'alcool sans en toucher une goutte et sans que tu ne doutes de rien, Potter.

Harry était toujours médusé. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de trouver quelque chose à répliquer à ce que venais de révéler Pansy : le voyant du GPEM s'était activé.

\- Il semblerait que le devoir vous appelle monsieur l'Auror.

\- Oui... dit-il d'un ton sombre avant de reprendre plus doucement : merci de ton aide Pansy. Si tu n'avais pas réussi à placer le GPEM à son insu, toute la suite n'aurait pas été possible.

Pansy haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « c'était pas grand chose », mais Harry savait qu'elle était touchée de ses remerciements et de l'usage de son prénom. La Serpentarde avait encore du mal à trouver ses marques parmi leur petit groupe et avait besoin de se sentir légitime – même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. D'ailleurs celle-ci réagit comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'une once de fragilité l'asseyait : elle recourut au cynisme.

\- De rien. Ça commençait à devenir glauque que la seule chose que nous partagions tous les deux soit le vagin de Ginny. Maintenant on peut rajouter une arrestation sans mandat et une utilisation illégale d'une invention non-officielle. J'ai hâte qu'on passe à l'enterrement d'un cadavre dans une forêt obscure.

\- J'apprécierai que l'on évite de parler des parties génitales de ma sœur, merci, grommela Ron. Bon, on y va ?

Harry acquiesça et, après avoir fait un dernier geste de la main à Pansy qui regardait Ron d'un air goguenard, transplana avec le roux.

**oOoOo**

La cabane hurlante était comme elle l'avait laissé la veille : sombre, inquiétante, délabrée. Lavande réprima un frisson d'angoisse en songeant aux heures qu'avait passé ici un autre loup-garou, et se secoua mentalement. Elle avait du travail devant elle ! Elle essaya de se rationaliser afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et fit pour cela une liste de ce qu'elle devait faire : _vider et faire disparaître le chaudron, de même que la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait prélevé à Hermione, récupérer son briquet, et... oh mon dieu comment allait-elle effacer toutes ses empreintes ? Elle n'avait jamais appris de sort qui permettais de faire disparaître des empreintes ! Elle était tellement stupide ! Elle..._

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de paniquer d'avantage que des intrus firent irruption dans la pièce et la désarmèrent avant qu'elle n'eut le loisir de crier « stupéfix ! ».

\- Pas un geste ! Vous êtes cernée ! s'écria la voix, et Lavande eut la stupéfaction de la reconnaître immédiatement.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

Celui-ci s'avança, sa baguette dirigée vers elle. Ainsi placé dans la lumière – ou du moins dans ce que la Cabane hurlante pouvait offrir de plus éclairé – Lavande pouvait voir la rage dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il était suivi de près par Ron, qui était lui aussi en position d'attaque. Ce dernier prononça froidement :

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement, usurpation d'identité, et création et détention illicite de Polynectar.

\- Je... balbutia Lavande. Je ne...

\- C'est inutile de nier. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas la vraie Hermione.

Lavande fut tentée d'inventer un nouveau mensonge, une excuse, _n'importe quoi_ pour se sortir de cette situation, mais se résigna – _à quoi bon ?_ Elle avait fait une terrible erreur et essayé par tous les moyens de la réparer, mais rien n'avait fait. Et plus que résignée, elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de mentir, de faire semblant, de blesser des personnes qu'elle aimait et estimait. Alors Lavande fit la seule chose que son cerveau épuisé était en état de faire : elle éclata de rire, et il n'y avait rien de beau dans ce rire. Il paraissait provenir d'un esprit fou, mais n'appartenait en définitive qu'à une personne abusée par la vie.

\- Si vous saviez que je n'étais pas la vraie Hermione pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté au Terrier ?

\- Il nous fallait des preuves, expliqua Harry (déformation professionnelle obligeant). Pour vous rattacher directement au lieu du crime et en vous prenant en plein délit. De plus, si ma conversation avec Hermione laissait à penser qu'elle avait été retenue dans la Cabane hurlante, le doute planait. Nous vous avons donc placé un traceur à ton insu pour savoir où vous alliez... et nous voilà. Maintenant que vous êtes confrontée, vous n'avez plus de moyens de replis, alors rendez-vous.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle ressentit un haut le cœur s'emparer d'elle, et une grande douleur s'installer dans son corps.

\- Le polynectar ! s'exclama Ron, faisant écho à ses pensées. Il doit arriver à la fin de son temps d'efficacité...

\- Continue de la tenir en joue, commanda Harry. On attends que la transformation se termine et on l'embarque.

 _Non non non,_ supplia Lavande, entre deux moments de conscience paniqués. _Ils ne peuvent pas me voir comme cela, savoir que c'est moi... non... je vous en prie..._ Elle ne savait pas qui elle priait – mais qui que soit l'intercepteur de ses prières, il ne l'écouta pas, et la jeune femme ne put que se voir redevenir elle-même devant les yeux stupéfaits de ses anciens camarades.

\- Lavande ? s'étrangla Ron.

S'il avait été jusque là visiblement énervé, ce n'était rien comparé à la fureur qui le prenait à bras le coprs en cet instant.

\- Comment tu... Hermione... toi...

Il paraissait tellement choqué que ses propos étaient délirant. Harry lui était resté sur ses gardes, stoïc comme l'Auror parfait qu'il devait être et qui aurait pu agacer Lavande si elle n'était pas aussi... terrifiée ? Coupable ? Perdue ? Si elle n'était pas aussi _tout_ , en somme.

\- Ron... murmura Harry. Garde ton sang-froid. Que ce soit Lavande ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne change rien.

\- Bien sûr que si ça change quelque chose ! hurla-t-il. Enlever ma fiancée, la séquestrer, lui faire perdre la mémoire... j'aurais compris, j'aurais pu comprendre s'il s'agissait de crimes commit par un mangemort, qui aurait voulu se venger. Cela aurait été _logique_. Mais toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Lavande, l'air accusateur. _Toi_ ! Une amie ! Quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance, que j'ai aimé, que...

\- Que tu as aimé ? ria-t-elle, toujours aussi désabusé. Dis moi, les gens que tu aimes, tu les laisses moisir dans un coin ? Tu les oublies ?

\- Tu étais censée être morte ! explosa Ron. Tu... enfin... je croyais... personne ne parlait plus de toi...

\- Exactement ! Cela aurait été Hermione ou Harry, tu te serais contenté d'un « censé » ou d'un « croire ». NON !

\- Lavande, ça suffit, tempéra Harry. Nous démêlerons tout cela au Ministère. Car ce qui s'est déroulé cette année ne change rien aux délits que tu as fait ces derniers jours.

Elle baissa la tête en signe de rédition, lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit :

\- Vous avez dit avoir placé un traceur sur moi... quand exactement ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard, et Lavande eut l'impression de devoir répondre par elle-même :

\- C'était Parkinson n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Harry.

\- Donc... vous êtes en train de me dire que mes crimes à moi sont impardonnables et que je dois être livrée au Ministère, mais que Pansy Parkinston, elle, on ne lui dit rien ?

\- Pansy n'a rien fait.

\- MOI NON PLUS ! cria Lavande. Moi non plus je n'avais rien fait ! J'étais simplement une élève normale, qui suivait des cours normalement quand cette putain de guerre a explosé ! Et je me suis retrouvée dedans, écrasée par des choses qui me dépassait. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'ai tenu bon. Je suis restée. Pour me battre. Pour me battre pour toi, Harry, même si personne ne savait ce que tu faisais. Même si _toi-même_ ignorais ce que tu faisais. Je me suis battue putain !

Elle semblait totalement possédée, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle explosait soudainement, après avoir passé trop de temps silencieusement.

\- Je me suis battue... et tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est une vie détruite. Ah oui, Colin Crivey est mort, Fred Weasley est mort, quels héros pardis ! Mais les vivants ? Ceux qui ont théoriquement survécus mais qui n'ont plus rien de ce qu'ils étaient autrefois ? Qu'en est-il d'eux ? Aucune médaille, aucun discours, _rien_. Juste du silence.

\- Tu crois que j'ignore ce que ça fait d'être mort à l'intérieur de soi-même ? murmura Harry. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile d'être debout chaque jour ?

\- Ah oui, la vie a dû être tellement dure pour toi, Harry. C'est vrai qu'être convié à des réceptions au Ministère parce que Monsieur est le Sauveur et de s'envoyer en l'air avec Katie Bell, mais qu'est-ce que la vie est... vraiment dure ! Car oui, j'ai suivi la presse people, rajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard surpris, avant de reprendre acerbement son discours. Dire que moi je me plaignais d'être devenue une loup-garou et de m'être fait rejetée par mes parents... mais où avais-je la tête !

\- Tes parents ont...

\- OUI ! Oui « mes parents ont » ! Tout ça parce que je me suis battue pour toi. Pour toi Harry... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas demandé cette responsabilité !

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour d'Harry de paraître fou, broyé par quelque chose de plus grand que lui.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre avec une culpabilité constante et que je sais au fond de moi ne devrait pas être la mienne ? Tu crois que c'est facile de voir chaque jour les Weasley pleurer Fred, en me disant qu'il s'est battu pour moi et que cela lui a coûté la vie ? Je n'ai que 18 ans bordel !

\- Moi aussi ! hurla Lavande. Et pourtant moi on devrait me faire payer pour une erreur que j'ai commise ?

\- Enlever ma femme et la séquestrer avant de lui effacer la mémoire, ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est un crime. Et tu dois être confrontée à la justice pour cela.

\- Pansy Parkinston a été confrontée à la justice pour ses crimes, elle ?

\- Pansy... Pansy n'a rien fait, la défendit Harry.

\- C'est une fille de mangemort ! De MANGEMORT, répéta Lavande. Elle a eu la belle vie pendant la guerre, dans sa famille de sang-pur, et l'idylle continue maintenant ? Elle a... elle voulu te livrer au seigneur des Ténèbres, et vous l'accueillez à bras ouverts ? Elle vient à votre mariage, elle baise avec Ginny, mais tout va bien ?

Un silence se fit entendre. Il semblait qu'après avoir déversé toutes leurs haines et ressentits respectifs, Lavande comme Harry devaient reprendre leurs esprits. Ce fut finalement Ron qui murmura à l'attention de Lavande :

\- La guerre n'a été facile pour personne. Ni pour toi, ni pour Harry, ni pour Pansy. Tu te trompes à son sujet. Elle a voulu livrer Harry, oui, mais peux-tu être honnête avec toi même et me dire sincèrement que cette pensée ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit ? Et oui, elle couche avec ma sœur, et même si cela me tue de le dire, je crois qu'elle l'a rend heureuse. Mais tu veux la vérité ? Tu te trompes. Elle n'a pas eu la belle vie pendant la guerre.

\- Papa Mangemort ne lui payait pas suffisamment de chaussures de luxe ? irosina-t-elle.

\- Papa Mangemort laissait ses amis s'amuser avec elle ! la coupa Harry. Papa Mangemort la vendait en échange de positions sociales, d'argent, de faveurs. Et quand elle ne satisfaisait pas suffisamment ses messieurs, Papa Mangemort la battait. Enfin battre... charmant mot pour dire « torturait ». Alors oui, elle a voulu me dénoncer. Et pas seulement parce que comme la dit Ron, tout le monde l'a pensé à ce moment là, mais aussi par crainte de la réaction de son père.

Lavande amagasina la révélation.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que tu es la seule à avoir souffert, Lavande ? demanda Harry. A être détruite ? Tu... toi, moi, Pansy, Ron, ou bien Malfoy... on a tous été irrémédiablement détruits par la guerre. Et peut-être d'avantage par l'après-guerre.

À cette dernière remarque, Lavande sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Elle cru d'abord que la faille qu'elle percevait en lui allait créer un sentiment de complicité entre eux, mais le brun coupa court à ses espoirs :

\- Mais chacun essaye de se reconstruire comme il peut. Malfoy entame ses études pour devenir maître de potion, Georges se noit dans le boulot, Pansy dans les bras de Ginny qui elle-même y trouve du réconfort, Hermione fait des projets pour la SALE. Ou du moins faisait, car à cause de toi, elle ne sait même plus ce qu'est un Elfe de maison. Tu es la seule à avoir fait autant de mal, et ça, c'est impardonnable. Tu ne peux pas te reconstruire en détruisant les autres, Lavande.

\- Et vous allez me punir pour ça ? Vous allez me priver de seconde chance ?

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de nous demander de te laisser partir comme si de rien n'étais ? intervint Ron.

\- Non. Enfin je... Tout ce que je dis, c'est que vous avez le choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot (de fin) : Bon. Autant dire que je n'ai absolument pas réussi à retranscrire la scène finale comme je le ressentais dans mon cerveau. Ca pete de partout, les langues se délient, les ressentiments aussi... mais je n'allais pas écrire tout le dialogue en lettres majuscules pour marquer l'énervement sinon ça vous aurais un peu... épuisés mentalement je pense. Surtout que les dialogues c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé et que j'ai dû mal à les gérer. Bref x) J'espère que vous avez quand même saisit un peu l'ambiance. L'idée à retenir si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que Lavande pette un plomb, s'en prend peut-être injustement à Pansy ou à Harry, parce qu'elle voudrait crier sa haine à la vie mais ne le peu pas, et s'en prend donc à ce qui lui est accessible. Ils ont tous été broyés par la guerre (j'espère que l'on pourra s'attacher à comprendre plus en détail comment dans les prochains chapitres) et sont tous à fleur de peau. Mais comme le dit Harry, la reconstruction ne doit pas passer par l'anéantissement des autres. Il faut prendre soin de soi, mais aussi des autres.
> 
> Sinon, un passage préféré ? Une remarque ? Un souhait ? Une phrase que vous avez aimé ? Une commande ? Je compte sur vous pour vous exprimer en review.
> 
> Sinon je vous demanderai une minute de silence pour cette petite bouteille de champagne que chacune a fait semblant de boire et que personne n'a réellement bu. RIP bouteille de champagne


	10. Reconstruction

_« La fin d'un calvaire pour la plus célèbre sorcière »_

_Aujourd'hui, après des mois d'attente, aeu lieu le procès d'une dangereuse sorcière. Pour rappel des faits, Lavande Brown, ex élève de Poudlard morduepar un loup garou, a enlevéla célèbre Hermione Granger le jour de son mariage avec le nom moins célèbre Ronald Weasley. Après lui avoir administré un sort d'oubliette, elle s'est appropriée la vie de la seule fille du Trio d'Or. Second effet de la morsure de loup garou, Lavande Brown a complètement perdu la raison. Les juges lui ont donc prévu une place spéciale à Saint Mangouste oùelle passera la fin de ses jours en compagnie des autres personnes déséquilibrées mentalement. Mais au moins Hermione Granger est sauve…_

Hermione froissa le journal qu'elle était en train de lire. La _Gazette du sorcier_ n'était vraiment pas un journal des plus objectifs. Cet article n'était pas représentatif de ce qui c'était passé et au lieu de relater des faits, il préférait attiser la haine des lecteurs. Hermione en était sûre les loups garou n'étaient pas dangereux, sauf les jours de pleine lune. Enfin, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, mais comme beaucoup de choses sur ce monde nouveau qu'elle découvrait (ou redécouvrait), elle l'avait appris dans un livre.

Les événements des derniers mois avaient plus perturbésHermione que sa séquestration et l'oubli de ses souvenirs. Oublier avait été une chose facile, mais se souvenir était dur. Pire que de recouvrer la mémoire, le plus difficile était de vivre en ayant tout oublié. Enfin... tout oublier ne serait pas exact, elle avait la chance de se souvenir de comment prendre soin d'elle, manger, boire, parler... Ca, ça allait. Elle était donc une personne autonome « physiquement ». Dans se sens, on ne l'avait pas enfermé dans un asile, mais on l'avait au contraire laisser vivre chez les Weasley. D'après ce que Harry Potter lui avait expliqué, elle était très proche de ces personnes dans sa vie d'avant, les médecins avaient donc décidé qu'un environnement propice et familieraiderait peut être une remontée de souvenirs, en attendant qu'un sortilège soit inventé pour lui redonner la mémoire.

MaisDieu que ça avait été compliqué de vivre chez eux... Ces personnes semblaient très attachées àelle, mais vivre dans une maison où les personnes qui l'entouraient la prennaient dans leurs bras alors qu'elle ne les connaissaient pas, avait vite provoqué une crise chez Hermione.

Elle ne voulait plus vivre avec eux.

Tous avaienteu l'air attristé, mais le pire était sans doute Ronald. Harry Potter avait doncvite pris les choses en mains, et Hermione avait été installéedans un nouvel appartement, dans le centre ville sorcier.

Vivre seule était plus facile pour Hermione. Elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant. Elle avait passé ses premiers jours assise auprès de la fenêtre à regarder des sorcières et des sorciers faire les boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse sans oser sortir. Trois jours s'était écoulés avant qu'on ne toque à sa porte.

Drago Malfoy était alors entré, les bras chargésde livres.

\- Tiens, il paraît que tu fais ta chieuse, remarque en même temps ça ne change pas d'avant, mais bon peut être que ça pourra t'aider.

Et il était parti sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, en laissant une pile de livre sur sa table.

Hermione avait trouvé dans ces livres un réconfort absolue. Elle avait compris que les informations qui se trouvaient dans ses pages pourraient l'aider dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors elle s'était plongée à cœur perdu dans la lecture.

Et elle avait appris.

Toutes ses connaissances lui permettait de palier à ses souvenirs. Elle avait moins peur de l'inconnu. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour affronter le monde qui l'entourait. Le chemin de Traverse était rempli de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cela l'effrayait énormément. Alors elle attendait avec impatience le moment ou Drago revenait avec des nouveaux livres. Chaque fois il lui déposait de nouveaux ouvrages sans qu'il ne lui dise plus que quelques mots. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione se décida à faire le premier pas :

\- Un café avant de partir ?

Rien que quelques mots, qui eurent cependant un drôle d'effet sur le jeune Malefoy. Il devint encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, prit un long moment pour réfléchir avant de finalement s'asseoir sans un mot.

Ils avaient alors fait connaissance.

De nombreuses fois Drago était resté avec elle, après lui avoir déposé les livres.

Lorsqu'elle vivait avec les Weasley, Hermione devait se souvenir sans cesse. Toutes les personnes de son entourage s'employaientà lui rappeler ce qu'elle était avant. Il n'y arien de plus difficile que d'essayer de se rappeler de quelque chose qui nous échappe... Avec Drago, c'était différent, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire rappeler ce qu'elle était avant, il essayait de la connaître telle qu'elle était actuellement. C'était beaucoup plus reposant, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se détendre complètement. Elle se confia à lui, lui exprimant ses difficultés à se souvenir mais surtout à affronter le nouveau monde qui l'entourait. Alors à sa manière Drago l'aida.

Il la traîna sur le chemin de Travers qui lui faisait si peur.

Elle y découvrit de nouvelles choses, la librairie, la magie, les gens et ce qu'elle préférait dans tout ça c'était le goût de la bière au beurre. Elle se souvient être restéedes heures attablée au comptoir avec Drago, à siroter cettedélicieuse boisson, sans se rendre compte qu'elle en subissait les effets. C'était d'humeur joyeuse qu'elle était rentrée.

Après un moment a discuter autour d'un café, Hermione raccompagna son ami vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle refermait le battant de la porte, Drago la bloqua du pied. Il s'approcha d'Hermione doucement, et remis un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se pencha légèrement et lui murmura tendrement :

\- Tu ne peux pas tout apprendre dans les livres ma chère...

En se redressant, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Elle était tellement surprise par ce geste qu'elle avait momentanément fermé les yeux afin de profiter de cet échange. Elle n'eut pas besoin de les rouvrir pour savoir que Drago était déjà parti.

**0o0o0**

\- C'est fini Potter, je ne lui amènerai plus de livres !

Harry ne redressa pas la tête alors que Drago était rentré dans son bureau sans même frapper.

\- Salut Malefoy, tu vas bien ? Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir.

Drago s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Harry.

\- Je n'irai plus.

Le survivant poussa un soupir, redressa la tête et regarda son ancien ennemi.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'y aller qu'une fois. Les autres fois ça ne faisait pas parti de notre deal.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt et s'adossa sur le fond de son siège en se renfrognant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes d'observation supplémentaire à Harry pour comprendre.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, la fouine.

Il avait déclaré ça sans la moindre animosité, terminant sa phrase en se remettant à ses papiers. Le jeune Malefoy se releva d'un coup de son fauteuil en grondant :

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça Potter !

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Harry qui avait redressé la tête pour le regardé s'en aller, ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Oh si mon ami tu vas y retourner et cette fois pas parce que je te l'aurai demandé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! - Baderoh


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur de l'épilogue (Marina): Je suis désolée que l'épilogue ait pris autant de temps à être posté, entre la vie en dehors d'un écran et un passage à vide (et des remises en question), j'avoue avoir eu du mal à me remettre à cette fic. j'espère que la conclusion vous plaira!

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Miss Brown ?

Lavande leva les yeux sur l'avocat qui lui avait été commis d'office lors de son procès, procès durant lequel elle avait plaidé coupable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait appeler à l'hôpital.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Maître.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il était impossible de faire appel désormais.

\- Qui paye pour mon internement à Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Toute la communauté magique, Miss. C'est là même le principe des impôts.

Il l'observa. Elle était dans un jour calme et il voyait dans ses pupilles l'éclat de la raison. Il espérait que c'était un signe de guérison.

\- Qui gère mon compte en banque ?

\- Eh bien... Personne n'y a accès, sauf vous.

\- Vous me confirmez que je n'ai pas de frais ?

\- Oui, Miss.

\- J'aimerais que l'intégralité de mon coffre soit reversée à Miss Hermione Granger.

Il se figea un instant avant d'afficher un sourire de circonstance.

\- Un geste généreux ! La communauté sera ravie de vous voir pénitente !

\- Je me fiche de ce que pense la communauté ! Répliqua-t-elle avec sécheresse. A ses yeux, je suis une cause perdue qu'elle garde pour se donner bonne conscience. Ne croyez pas que je suis ingrate. Je suis reconnaissante aux juges d'avoir montré de la clémence. Si vous pouviez envoyer à Hermione la lettre que j'ai entre les mains. D'ailleurs, j'en ai plusieurs, si vous pouviez les faire parvenir.

\- Elles seront sans doute lues et analysées par sécurité...

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Miss... Vous resterez sage, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire à la fois triste et doux se peignit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vous cacherai pas que l'idée de me suicider m'a frôlé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Mais cela serait une insulte envers celle que j'ai blessée, envers mes amies encore fidèles, envers Ron aussi. Non, je serai sage, je purgerai ma peine jusqu'à ce que mes jours se soient écoulés.

Oui, l'idée de mourir de sa propre main l'avait hantée. Mais elle s'y était opposée. Déjà, cela aurait brisé un peu plus le cœur de Padma et de Parvati, les pauvres ne ne méritaient pas. Et puis, cela aurait été une insulte envers Hermione, à qui elle avait volé plus que ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre. Mourir de sa propre main, c'était une fuite en avant, un déni et un caprice. Non, au nom de ceux qui l'aimaient encore et au nom de celle qu'elle avait blessé, elle vivrait, aussi pénible que cela pouvait être, une vie d'aliénée enfermée à vie dans un hôpital.

* * *

Face à la porte, Ron inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui demandait beaucoup et il s'attendait à s'attirer les foudres de sa famille mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était, à ses yeux, la chose juste à faire. Il frappa, hésitant. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione qui avait enfilé son manteau, prête à partir.

\- Bonjour Ron.

\- Bonjour Hermione... Je... J'aurais aimé parler avec toi mais je ne veux pas te retenir si tu dois aller quelque part.

Hermione le voyait nerveux. Il avait toujours l'air nerveux autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur que la moindre phrase maladroite de sa part allait la briser, comme si le fait qu'elle était amnésique l'avait transformée en une statue de cristal délicate et fragile. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, après tout, ils auraient dû se marier le jour où elle avait été enlevée. Mais, même en sachant tout cela, même en le comprenant, cela l'horripilait.

\- Ce n'est pas urgent. Dit-elle. Entre. Tu veux un café ? Un thé ?

\- Non, rien, je ne pose pas...

\- Assieds-toi au moins.

Il obtempéra.

\- Je voulais te dire... Que je comptais annuler le mariage. Lança-t-il douloureusement

\- Tu veux... L'annuler ?

Il acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur ses mains serrées contre son pantalon avant de relever la tête et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est injuste de t'imposer un mariage, une célébration de sentiments dont tu ne te souviens pas.

\- Ron...

\- Non, écoute... Je t'aime Hermione. Mais je me rends compte que j'aime celle que tu as été et dont tu ne te souviens pas. Et ça, ce n'est pas normal. Moi, je me souviens mais toi, non. Je refuse de t'imposer une relation dans laquelle je serai le dominant parce que j'aurai un avantage sur toi. Ca n'est pas ça, l'amour, un couple. Si toi et moi devons nous marier, alors je veux que ça soit parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux être ma femme, pas parce que la Hermione que tu as été l'avait souhaité.

Hermione l'observa un instant. S'il faisait bonne figure, elle voyait à ses yeux que cela lui coûtait de dire tout cela.

\- Si tu es d'accord... J'aimerais que l'on reparte de zéro. Reprit-il. Mais pas en tant que petits-amis. Je veux apprendre à connaître celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Je veux devenir l'ami de celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Et si c'est notre destin de nous marier, eh bien, on le fera. Mais si toi, de ton côté, tu trouves l'amour ailleurs, être ton ami me comblera déjà de bonheur.

\- Même si je venais à aimer quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?

Il comprit qu'elle parlait de Drago. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'ils se fréquentaient et qu'il l'aidait, qu'Harry lui-même lui avait demandé de l'aider une fois et que, dans un élan de générosité (ou il le supposait), la fouine avait continué à soutenir Hermione. Il était loin, le temps du serpentard qui l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe ! Ils avaient tous grandi.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire avec qui tu peux sortir, Hermione. Je serai heureux pour toi, très certainement jaloux de cet homme et prêt à lui casser la gueule s'il te rend malheureuse.

\- Tu veux nous donner du temps.

\- Je veux recréer un lien avec toi. Si tu le veux. Sa nature, elle s'affirmera plus tard.

Face à lui, Hermione comprit pourquoi celle qu'elle avait été avait voulu l'épouser. Au-delà de sa maladresse, c'était un homme qui la respectait, qui l'aimait vraiment. Ne venait-elle pas d'en avoir la preuve ? Et, à dire vrai, l'amitié lui manquait. Elle n'était pas sans amis, cela aurait été mentir mais comme Ron l'avait si bien formulé, ils avaient été amis avec l'ancienne elle. Ron lui tendait la main, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

\- Je... Je pensais aller acheter des provisions pour ce soir. Je voulais regarder le match de Quidditch à la télévision. Pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'est. Tu restes ? J'ai une chambre d'ami, si tu veux dormir.

Un sourire magnifique éclaira son visage.

\- J'en serai ravi !

Elle se promit un jour d'inviter Harry, pour réunir le trio qu'ils avaient été.

Mais ce soir, c'était juste Ron et elle. Il le méritait.

Le lendemain, Ron expliquait cette petite victoire à Harry, sans se rendre compte qu'il pleurait tout en souriant. Son frère de cœur l'enlaça.

Il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Assise à Sainte Mangouste, attendant que l'on vienne la chercher, Hermione relisait pour la énième fois la lettre de celle qui l'avait mise dans cet état :

_Hermione,_

_Je n'écris pas « chère » ou « ma très chère », cela serait mentir et insultant après ce que je t'ai fait. Ma démarche te paraît sans doute bizarre et il y a de quoi, après tout, je t'ai fait du mal. Je t'ai attaquée, séquestrée, rendue amnésique, dans l'unique but de te voler ton mari et ta vie. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de t'écrire mes raisons, tu les as déjà trop entendues pendant mon procès. Il y a une seule chose que tu n'as pas entendu, on ne me l'a pas demandé, et même si cela ne résout rien, si cela ne change rien, c'étaient peut-être les mots les plus importants pour toi._

_Hermione, je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait._

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je n'ai rien à te demander, cela serait indécent. Je fais ce qui doit être fait et ces mots, je les pense._

_Tu auras remarqué qu'un virement a été fait sur ton compte. J'ai demandé à ce que tout ce que j'avais te soit donné. Cela ne te rendra pas la mémoire, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'espère que cela fera une compensation, même maigre, face à la vie que je t'ai imposé._

_Si je peux me permettre un conseil : lis ton vieux journal intime._

_A défaut de te rendre ta mémoire, il te permettra de comprendre la personne que tu as été par le passé, tu comprendras mieux ton entourage._

_Je te souhaite de trouver un équilibre, le bonheur._

Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait détesté Lavande au début. De quel droit l'avait-elle attaquée ? Pourquoi s'en être pris à elle ? Elle avait détesté les juges qui l'avaient épargnée ! On lui laissait le droit de vivre, dans le confort, soignée, alors qu'elle, elle était sans doute condamnée à vivre en tant qu'étrangère dans son propre corps ! Puis, le temps avait adouci son aigreur et sa colère. Lavande avait souffert. Cela ne justifiait pas ses actes, loin de là, ça les expliquait, tout au mieux. Mais elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait été à sa place ? Aurait-elle été un parangon de justice, de vertu ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et elle ne voulait pas vivre dans le passé. Ron avait fait un premier pas vers elle pour qu'ils essayent de fonctionner au présent ensemble. Elle devait faire de même, avant tout pour elle.

\- Par ici, Miss Granger.

Quand Lavande la vit, sa lettre à la main, elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione s'assit tranquillement ses côtés. Elle lui sourit gentiment et la regarda avant de lui dire une simple phrase :

\- Je te pardonne, Lavande.

La lèvre de la patiente trembla avant qu'elle ne se mette à sangloter. La visiteuse lui prit la main, la serra.

Elle pardonnait Lavande, pour sa propre paix intérieure.

Elle pardonnait Lavande, geste d'altruisme pour une personne qui aurait pu être si différente si elle avait été guidée autrement.

Elle se pardonnait elle-même de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

* * *

\- Surprise ! Bon anniversaire, Hermione !

Hermione rit, les yeux brillants, face aux Weasley, à ses parents, à Harry, à Drago réunis pour son anniversaire.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! C'est trop !

\- Au contraire, ma chérie ! Dit Molly avec chaleur. En fait, on te doit des excuses, ma chérie. On pensait bien faire mais on t'a blessée, on t'étouffait. Désormais, c'est fini ! On te promet de te parler d'avant que si tu nous le demandes ! Comme Ron l'a si bien dit, on veut apprendre à connaître et à aimer la nouvelle Hermione, à l'aimer encore plus qu'on ne l'aime déjà !

Assise entre Ron et Drago, les deux étant même cordiaux sans froideur afin de ne pas gâcher son moment, Hermione réalisa une chose :

Elle avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais elle n'avait pas perdu l'essentiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Note (de fin) : un commentaire sur le prologue ? Des spéculations sur la suite ? Une commande de fic à passer ? Tout ça en review !


End file.
